


like that day

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, day one : envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: You can envy the lives of those you love. You can crave to have them near just to have a share of that life.





	like that day

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to prompt for day one envy/kindness of the Riverdale vices&virtues week. A little about emotions and longing.

The room feels a little too empty and full at the same time. The sun filtering through the window allows her to see the speckles of dust floating around. And it feels like a dull midmorning of a lazy Saturday. And it feels too lonely and quiet but then Vegas trots into the room and lays on the floor next to her, letting out a little whine before she can scratch him behind the ears.

At least in this house she’s no stranger. Here she’s wanted and welcome. She feels safer than anywhere else.

Veronica sits on the floor, wearing one of Archie’s tees, the same she used for sleeping. Soft after so many tumbles in the washing machine, and with the same smell of comfort only the Andrews’ men provide – the same combination of detergent and softener and sun. That paired with the steady beating of their hearts and a firm embrace. That was what she needed the previous night when she climbed the steps to the front door of the Andrews’ home – and Fred never disappointed.

She sighs and tucks her hair behind her ears. Vegas places his head on her left thigh, giving her the saddest puppy eyes she’s seen in a while.

“I know. I miss him, too,” she whispers.

There was a sense of belonging when she slept under the covers of Archie’s bed. Her bubble to save her from the cruel world. The sheets’ thread count might have been appalling compared to hers, but a bed never felt better than when Archie had been there to hold her. Now he wasn’t there, though his room was like stepping into his world, full of love and happiness. She wanted to belong there, but she was nothing but a mere guest. Archie’s plus one.

She woke up too early, and paid attention to every detail she might have ignored all the other times, too lost in the sight of a smiling Archie. Details forgotten the moment his lips touched her, and his hands led her wherever they wanted to go.

Were these the pieces she needed to put together to get a life like his? To stop prowling around corners of Archie’s life, content to be welcome by him. To be invited in.

Betty, Jughead, and basically everyone thought she was too absorbed in the endeavor of getting Archie out of jail. As if there weren’t more goals in her life. In reality, she just needed the balance back. Her world was crumbling and the only constant she’d had is Archie, now removed by her father.

Cut deep, and a wound left to bleed out. Her punishment.

And now she saw the posters of old movies they hadn’t been able to watch, the stubs of concert tickets and sports events Archie kept, unfinished songs, toy cars, baseball bats and balls, a dusty box with pictures.

Sitting there, she takes the first picture of a smiling Archie and a sulking Jughead, probably a couple of years before, with bags on the backs – probably ready for camping. There’s one of Betty holding some kind of rosette, a prize of some kind, and Archie grinning and hugging her, making her blush. The three of them making silly faces at the camera, with about twelve years of age.

It’s like they don’t realize how much she wishes she had met Archie before, because a year isn’t nearly enough. They’ve had their whole lives with the incredible light Archie is able to give – his silly sports references, his optimism, his sense of justice, his need to save the world. They shared secrets, and stories, memories she only wishes she could know. Be part of a life she can only dream about.

Everyone moves on while he’s away, and here she is, feeling still with him, but at the same time away.

She just wants to love and be loved, to have her Archiekins and be teens together. Instead they get thrown into a thriller movie, one where her father is the villain. Veronica only wishes her father could love her enough to want her to be happy – even FP is better than that, even Betty’s mom in her strange ways. She only wants what Archie’s always had, and having him meant exactly that.

What good did to her to have so much money once? She was poor in every other aspect of her life.

She chuckles at a picture of a puppy sized Vegas in Archie’s scrawny arms. So simple, yet so fulfilling.

She’s jealous of all those memories she’ll never have. And it’s the one thing no one can stole from them. Now she only wants the chance of having them for the future.

“Veronica?”

She turns her head around to find Fred at the door, in plaid shirt and jeans, in working boots and with a lopsided smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Andrews.” She hurries to place the pictures back in the shoe box. “I was just–“

But he ignores her attempt to justify her snooping around. “I see you have company.”

She chuckles, patting Vegas affectionately. “We’re friends now.” She stands up and carefully places the box on top of Archie’s desk. “Or maybe he’s making sure I don’t move things around. Keeping the place for Archie.”

Fred’s smile softens. “He’ll be back soon, Veronica.”

“I know.” But she’s lying. She doesn’t know a thing. “And I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I didn’t mean to disturb you last night. I was just… I just missed _him_.” And this life.

Fred shakes his head. “You’re welcome here. Vegas and I miss you as well.” He stands up right. “I’ll go make breakfast. I hope you’ll join me?”

“Of course,” Veronica smiles. 

While climbing down the stairs, Fred pauses to look back. “And you can bring some of those pictures to share some stories if you want. It’ll be fun, and I’m sure you’ll get a good laugh when Archie returns and gets embarrassed about them.”

It’s perhaps like stealing crumbs from the past, memories she wishes were hers. This she cannot take for herself, no matter how much she wants it. And she wonders, not for the first time, if she were in Archie’s place, would anyone care? Would someone but Archie fight for her?


End file.
